


Calling

by InfiniteDivine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteDivine/pseuds/InfiniteDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a plane when it happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

You were on a plane when it started to grow warm. The necklace, a simple thing, and yet so complex. The 'soulmate detecter' was something that was placed upon every child at the moment of their birth and grows warm when near your soulmate. You were on a plane to London at the time, and the necklace which had been stone cold your entire life was finally starting to grow warm. It was an exciting yet terrifying experience. You would finally meet the person who was your other half. You couldn't wait to get to London.

\---

He was sitting in the browsing position when it started to grow warm. He sat up so quickly his laptop fell to the floor. 'PHIL!' He screamed, 'It's happening!' Phil came running out of his room and screeched to a halt in front of the sofa.

'Really Dan?' He asked excitedly, 'It's happening now? Quick, get dressed! Let's go and find your soulmate!' They rushed to get dressed and ran outside, following the directions of the necklace. 

\---

You were jittery all through the flight, going through customs, the official gave you an odd look before you placed your hand on your necklace and they understood immediately, giving you a warm smile before ushering you along. 

\---

They hopped in a taxi and informed the driver of the situation, to which the driver gave an enormous smile and said, 'Not to worry mate, just tell me when to turn.' 

\---

You had everything and were on your way to the exit when you noticed two young men in their twenties running full boar through the doors before peering around. You felt a flare of heat as you looked at them, frozen in place. This was it. The tall one turned and caught your eye. You both just stared at each other before he started walking swiftly towards you. You gathered your luggage and walked as fast as you could towards him. 

You met in the middle, he was tall with brown hair and was really cute. He had this smile on his face that was so full of wonder and you just knew that you looked exactly the same. Your soulmate.

'Hi,' he said, 'My name's Dan, Dan Howell. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.' He had a really cute smile. You introduced yourself back. Just looking at him you felt complete. Warm and happy, you texted your friend to inform her of the situation and she said to visit her in the next couple of days and tell her all about it. He and his friend Phil led you outside and hailed a taxi, taking you back to their flat. This was the beginning of your happily ever after.


End file.
